Stage Kiss
by AyeAnnamae
Summary: Jade and Tori are finally together. A new girl named Thalia comes into the picture. What happens when Tori just happens to walk in on her girl friend locking lips with another woman? Oneshot


_Based solely on the RP blog jadeandtorimakeablog . Their fight last night gave me too many feels. I had to write. First fic, be kind.)_

Previously a quiet, Friday night at the West residence, it was being turned upside down, inside out. The household a crime scene. The victim being Ms. Tori Vega, the perpetrator Jade West, along with an accomplice, Thalia. The accomplice, not wanting any part of this trial, stomped out of the door. The tension rose, Tori froze. Too flabbergasted and incredibly broken to move. Another door was heard to be closed. Beck, the innocent witness had left as well. Then there were two.

"Jade…" Tori trailed off, the tears burning in her eyes. The same eyes that witnessed her own girlfriend kissing another girl. The same eyes that watched their shocked reactions to her coming into the room, their lips finally parting.

"Tori," Jade started, calmly. "It wasn't what it seemed like."

Tori gave nervous, angry chuckle. "Oh really? I'm pretty sure you were kissing another girl!" Tori accused. "Jade, how could you! After all we've been through!"

Jade swallowed so hard you could hear the gulp. "We were practicing for our improv scene, I swear! Baby, you have to believe me.

Incredulously at what she was hearing. "Who practices an improv scene! It's improv! I saw it with my very own eyes, Jade! Cut the bullshit."

Jade knew she had really screwed up now. Tori was never one for foul language, not even when she got hurt. Her eyes began to water. Jade wasn't going to mess up again, she wasn't going to lose her. "Tor, it wasn't real, it was for school, nothing more. I promise…"

Tori gritted her teeth, and clenched her jaw. She didn't want to hear anything for her anymore. Nothing. "What else wasn't real, huh?" she asked, shooting daggers at Jade whose tears began to fall. "Us? Were we even real? Or was I just your toy? Your entertainment? Did you even love me!? Do I mean anything to you?" Tori was practically yelling, her voice travelling through the open home.

Jade couldn't believe her ears; they were deceiving her. Did Tori actually say that just now? "Victoria Vega!" Jade said with much firmness despite the fact her voice cracked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It was a stage kiss, nothing more! Baby, I love you, I've always loved you. You don't just mean something to me, you mean everything to me! I never want to let you go. Please, don't leave. Listen to me, Tor." Jade pleaded with much sincereness.

"Dammit, Jade. I'm tired of listening!" Tori shot back, her brows furrowed and cheeks hot-red with anger. "All I ever do is listen to you and believe whatever you say when we fight! You try to make it up with a kiss, and I always end up forgiving you because I loved you!" Tori was tugging at her locks, frustrated, tears threatening to escape her chocolate eyes.

Jade was now leaning against the door that blocked Tori's way out of her life. "L-loved?" Jade's voice cracked, too stunned for any more words. She knew she had lost her. Lost, broken, and wanting her to stay. Needing a way to make her stay, to let her know she's needed, she's loved, she's the only one she has ever loved this much. She needed Tori to know this, all of it. To try and convince her to stay by her side, and take the heartache away.

"I've had enough, Jade West. I'm sick. Sick of it!" Tori stomped and let a flustered groan out. "You've hurt me before, Jade." Tori's voice lacked the fierceness it held earlier. "You've hurt me too much."

Jade's lips crashed into Tori's. The kiss forced, their tears touching each other's cheeks. Jade not letting go. Refusing to let go of the love of her life, the only one she has eyes for, the one she wishes to stay with as long as the other is happy. But Tori isn't. She doesn't want it anymore, at least not after what she witnessed.

"J-jade," Tori breathed, breaking the kiss. "Move." Her brown glare piercing the goth's green gaze. Jade shook her head 'no'. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to your fake explanations. That kiss was all the explaining that needed to be done."

"OKAY!" Jade yelled back. "If you want to go, go. Yeah, we kissed. It was a simple kiss that meant absolutely nothing to me." Jade's arms went limp, stepping away from the door. "That kiss doesn't even come the wee-bit close to what kissing you means to me."

Tori approached the doorknob, still listening, wanting to believe Jade and kiss her, to cry into her chest, to tell her how much it's killing her right now. To make up and move on.

"When Thalia and I kissed, I felt absolutely nothing." Jade started. "When I kiss you, I feel like I could all day, and nothing could stop me. I felt as if I could do anything with you by my side. You're all I want. You're all I need. I hope you believe me." Jade kisses Tori's cheek. Not as a sign of giving up, but letting Tori do what she feels is best. It'll kill her, surely, if they split tonight. As long as Tori knows she put up a fight. As long as the girl she loves is happy. Even if that means walking out of that door. Jade will want to stop her, chase her, change her mind. Hell, she probably will, but if Tori's decision kept true, she'll honor that. With that hint of stomach churning pain, she'll still let her knowing it was her mistake; having to touch lips with another.

Tori, quietly processing the internal war going about twisted the doorknob.

Like Jade's chance to try one last time, Tori was gone.


End file.
